


Power Armor and a Mini Nuke

by LinnAnna



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Dying Sam Winchester, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fallout Video Game Fusion, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Character Death, Multi, On the Run, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnAnna/pseuds/LinnAnna
Summary: Dean and Sam have made the long trip to escape a deal made between their father and the Salvers down in the Capital Wasteland and now find themselves in the heart of the Commonwealth. But things here are not any easier and Dean and Sam soon find themselves pulled in many directions by the factions that run the Commonwealth as they search for a cure for Sam's mysterious sickness. Along the way they meet Steve, a farmer just trying to do right by his boyfriend Bucky who happen to be raised up in a group of Raiders and a mysterious agent for the Railroad who goes by the codename Angel. Dean soon finds himself in over his head, trying to play the games people ask of him all in the name of his little brother.





	1. Road to Freedom

There was a storm on the horizon. Dean could make the dark looming storm clouds, with that oh so slightly green hue that made him nervous. Rain storms are fine, him and Sam can handle the rain. It was a rad storm that he didn’t know if they could make it though again. They were running low on everything, clean water, Rad X, food… He was even starting to run low on bullets which was not good. The last thing he wanted to do was use the back up pipe pistol he carried around with him, honestly Dean was pretty convinced that he could do more damage throwing rocks at the radroaches they kept running into than shooting them with that useless gun. He looked behind him to see Sam starting to slow down again and Dean frowned, he was getting worst and worst by the day. They needed to make it to the Commonwealth, it was suppose to be better there. Diamond city was suppose to be safer than the Capital Wasteland was shaping up to be. 

“Sammy if you need to stop again we can stop again.” Dean said making his way back over to her brother and placed his hand on the boys shoulder. He always felt bad for babying Sam, he was sixteen now and totally capable… but he was also pretty sick and he was getting sicker by the day. Maybe this was a awful idea, maybe he should have never suggested trying to move up north after dad died. Maybe he was going to lose Sammy just trying to make it to the Commonwealth. 

“No Dean, I’m okay we can finish up this last little bit, you said the Commonwealth was only a day away now right?” Sam said adjusting his backpack and trying to stand up straight a little more before letting out a shaking cough which caused Dean to wince. 

“Yeah it should be.” At least he hoped so, he hadn’t been sure exactly how far away anything been the whole time they have been walking up this way. Sometimes the settlements on the map he got his hands on was a lot closer than it was suppose to be, sometimes they were crazy farther away. Dean had stopped relying on the map awhile ago. “Right well if you need to stop telling me okay?” 

“Okay.” Sam nodded as he picked his pace back up again. Dean exhaled and followed, making sure not to go as fast so Sam didn’t have to push himself. “What do you think it’s going to be like?” 

“What’s going to be like?” Dean asked as he looked over at Sam, he wanted to give Sam his full attention but he always had to give part of his attention to the surroundings, just in case. You never know who is going to attack a pair of travellers. 

“Diamond City! Do you think it’s gonna be like Dad always said it was like?” Dean tried to hide his feeling when dad was brought up. He wanted to tell Sammy yes, that it was just like the stories Dad use to tell about it. The Great Green Jewel where everyone was welcome, the walls where high and safe and there would be enough food and clean water for everyone. He had his doubts though, his dad was known for never telling them the truth, that’s how they ended up in this mess in the first place. Walking to the commonwealth, on the run, Dean just trying to make a better life for Sam than there Dad every did. 

“I don’t know Sammy, I hope so.” He said with a shrug, trying to stay neutral and not let his distrust of his father seep into his voice. “It’s better than the Capital for us right now that’s for sure.” 

“Yeah… do you think we will ever be able to go back?” There was that pang of guilt in his stomach again. Fuck if Dean was maybe smarter he would have been able to negotiate with the Salvers… But it just seemed easier to get the fuck out of dodge and go somewhere new, specially somewhere were they can be nobodies and he can get Sammy the help that he needed, cause that was not happening back home. 

“It depends Sammy maybe… Maybe one day?” Dean said feeling himself deflate slightly. Damnit it was feeling hopeless again. Why did it keep having to slip into feeling hopeless? He licked his lips and then picked up the pace slightly, his way of letting Sammy know they needed to drop the conversation. But when he picked up his pace he didn’t hear the sound of Sammy footsteps. Turning back around to look at Sam he saw fear in his eyes and he had slipped into a crouch position. 

Ah fuck… 

Dean followed his brother’s lead, crouching down to the ground. Following his brother eyeliner he could make out the raiders at the end of the road. There was at least six or seven of them. Doesn’t matter where you are, it’s always easy to pick out raiders. They hadn’t many problems with them along the road since there is just vast stretches of nothing… so seeing them here. Maybe, maybe they had made it to the Commonwealth after all. That was pretty crazy to think about… But it also posed a new kind of threat. Dean knew how to deal with all the factions in the Capital Wasteland but he didn’t know how anything worked around these parts and that was a scary thought. The downsides of being a nobody was not knowing who you were speaking to or what sort of power they held over you. For all he knew Raiders where the most powerful group here. Dean doubted it but hey he didn’t know. 

The shotgun strapped to his back was now in his hands and Sam had out his laser gun and that made Dean nervous. Last time they counted ammo Sam only had about 4 dozen round left, so if they got into a shoot out there is every chance that he might run out and that wasn’t good. So he waved his hand, a signal to let Sam know they had to try and sneak past the group because there was no way they could take them in the state they were in. 

What with both of them being low of ammo, not having eaten properly in the last few days and Sammy health the way it was… Yeah no sneaking was their best option right now. 

Dean took the lead, Sammy close behind him. They left the path and began circling around them, walking into the grass and forest that had been lining the path, though the word forest was generous. Like any cluster of trees they were all dead and baron, barely giving them any cover but it was better than nothing. 

But the other thing about walking through a cluster of trees… is there was more things you could step on. Something you can trip over and more things you just had to watch out for. Animals make their home here and attack on sight. Running into one Radroach right now could spell their end, any sound they made right now could alert the raider and then they would be fucked. 

Slowly and quietly they moved through the trees and down a small hill, Dean was hoping they were far enough away now that they were out of ear shot. He had been keeping his own ears open, listening in on the raiders conversation to track how far away they were from them. Slowly but surely the conversation got quieter and quieter and soon enough Dean felt himself relax slightly. They were safe from the raiders…

But now they had a new problem to deal with, the fact that they were far from the road and Dean had no idea where they were and oh great it was getting dark. 

“Right Sammy we gotta keep walking this way. No more sneaking but we gotta try and find a place to hold for the night. Maybe there’s a abandon shack somewhere. Keep your eyes open okay?” Both Dean and Sam stood up and Dean swore he felt something crack back into place in his lower back. Man he was only 20 but sometime he felt a lot older than that, events like this made him feel a ton older than he was. 

“Dean do you have any idea where we are?” Sam asked and all Dean could do was shrug. 

“We are somewhere in the Commonwealth and if we keep heading north we will eventually hit Diamond City. Everyone said it’s hard to miss.” He wish he could be more sure but now that they were off the road there wasn’t much more info to go off. 

“Right well, maybe we can refine the road? I mean it was only a small group of raiders honestly we could have probably sneaked up on them and take them. It’s not like you to run away from a fight Dean.” Yeah he normally wouldn’t but he made the decision that they were going to run from the Slavers so they might as well run from everyone else. 

He didn’t want to fight anymore not unless they had too. 

“Just keep moving Sam. There’s gotta be a abandon building somewhere close.” He didn’t want to talk about that shit anymore, about running verse fighting, about every decision he made. He was trying to do right by his baby brother, he was trying to keep him safe. 

But it just seemed like he kept failing time after time when it came to whatever he decided to do. Dean looked over Sammy who was trying to hide a shaking cough which made him wince. That deep hopeless feeling was sinking in again but then right out of nowhere… 

They walked in silence for a while longer, Dean lost in his thoughts and trying not to let Sammy see that he was in turmoil, when they came across what looked like a old farm. It was so far away from anything, sitting unassuming in the middle of just empty land and yet Dean swore he could see light coming in from the inside. He motioned for Sam to stop moving and drew his shotgun just in case. “Wait here, I’m going to see if there is people in there.” He whispered to Sam who nodded and took the moment of rest to sit down. Dean had been so lost in he hadn’t notice that what little colour was left in Sammy face had drained away. 

He really hoped this place would be abandoned or that whoever was in there wouldn’t shoot on sight. Dean swallowed as he pushed open the gate which was basically pointless, the fence around this place was falling apart. He could have stepped through one of the collapsed sections. 

“Hello?” Dean called out, as he slowly approached the front door. It wasn’t like the home was holding together well so if anyone was inside they would have been able to here him just fine. “Sorry we are just passing through and looking for a place to hold up for the….” 

The door open and Dean took the safety off his gun and was greeted with the sight of a man, probably mid twenties… blonde hair, blue eyes and pretty fucking great bread. Dean had to admit he was slightly jealous, him and fascial hair never really mixed. As his eyes scanned over him he took his how muscular he was, and Dean was pretty sure it wasn’t just for show. What was most shocking to Dean was the fact that he was totally unarmed. 

“Did you say you were looking for a place to hold up for the night?” The stranger said with his eyes looking over Dean’s shoulder at Sam and a look of pity came to his face that made Dean slightly defensive. They didn’t need pity they were totally capable of making it on there own. That feeling however was cut short by the sound of Sammy coughing and Dean knew he had to swallow what very little pride he had left, if any. 

“Yeah we’ve been traveling for a while and had to go off the main road heading up into the Commonwealth cause of…” 

“Raiders?” The man cut him off, and Dean nodded. Great he really hoped that raiders didn’t run this land. That would be real shitty. “Right well clearly you two need a place to sleep and I’m not about to turn you away so get yourselves in here.” 

Dean couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief wash over him as Sammy ran up to his side and the two of them followed the man into the small run down farm house. He hoped he could trust this guy, his gut told him that he could. Then again his gut reaction had been leading him astray. 

“Well um I’m Dean, this is Sam.” Dean said feeling like at very least he own this man his name if not more. 

“Steve Rogers.” He said with a nod as the door closed behind him.


	2. A Good Defence

Soft kisses were being placed down Steven’s neck as Bucky let his hands run up and over his shoulders. The feeling caused him to let out a soft moan as his own hands found his way into Bucky’s long black hair and gave a small tug which caused Bucky to stop lavishing attention on his neck and just look at him with a smirk. 

“Are you trying to tell me something there Steve?” Bucky asked as he licked his lips. All Steve could done was shrug and smile back at him, he didn’t know what he was telling Bucky. Maybe that he wanted him to move faster, he was almost so unaware of what he wanted, because all his brain would tell him was ‘Bucky, Bucky, Bucky…. You want Bucky.’ 

And Bucky he had, his tall dark hair lover was in his arms, kissing and petting and loving him the way he always had since they were teens and could understand what it meant to be on love, even though they shouldn’t be together. After all love stories between Raiders and simple farmer never end well. But Steven was drunk on Bucky, his eyes trapped him, his hands held his heart, his words filled his thought and kept him wanting to come back for more. 

“Well?” Bucky asked as his nipped at the nap of Steve’s neck, probably leave yet another mark to let the world know that Steve was his, not that he minded at all. If he was going to belong to anyone he was more than happy it was Bucky. Steve moaned again at the feeling of his neck being litter with kisses, but as his head turned to the side he was able to glance out the window and sighed at the sight. 

“I’m trying to tell you that the sun is about to go down and you know how they get if you aren’t back by sundown.” They will send someone out to look for Bucky and it’s not good for them to find him here. Raiders are a funny bunch that way, they don’t care about anyone else outside their group. Don’t care what they do so long as they can steal from you, but the second one of there own start to wander, start to want other things that are outside of the group…. Then they get kind of weird. 

“Yeah yeah I know just…” His hand rested on the side of Steve cheek and a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips. It was the sort of kiss that was just so easy to melt into and made him feel weak in the knees. Sometimes he swore Bucky’s lips were magic. “You know, I’ve been thinking…”

“About?” Steve asked, raised an eyebrow. Sometimes the idea of Bucky thinking scared him because the way his mind worked was… well different from him. Steve would stand by everything Bucky did but that’s not to say he wasn’t somewhat underhanded and cunning, that was the Raider in him though and Steve didn’t think that he could help it. 

“About how I could leave… Be done with the Raiders and come join you here.” Steve bit his lip when he said that. It wasn’t the first time Bucky had suggested that, and also wasn’t the first time he had tried leaving the Raiders gang he was apart of. But the gang had a tight grip on Bucky. 

At the end of the day they were his family and leaving your family behind is a big thing, Steve knows that first hand and he didn’t want to make Bucky pick between him and his family… even if his family was a group of people who stole and killed without a second thought. 

“Yeah… we can think about it and talk about it.” Steve said, kissing Bucky back as tenderly as he could to hide the somewhat odd expression that was plaguing his face. “For now you need to get going and I have some mutfruit and corn that needs to be taken care of before I sleep tonight since someone had to come by while I was trying to water.” He teased his lover, tapping him on the nose which earned Steve finger a quick kiss. 

“You love it, don’t even.” Bucky said finally throwing off the rough old blanket of the bed and standing up with a stench. He made little work, pulling his clothes back on and strapping his armour back, transforming back into that scary raider that terrorized the people of the Commonwealth. Steve just laid back and watched Bucky, to him Bucky was still just a puppy wrapped up in scary clothing. Slowly he got up and pulling on his own shirt and pants. 

“Be safe okay?” Steven said as he kissed Bucky who just smiled and nodded. 

“Don’t worry I will be.” And with that Bucky was gone, back out into the world and leaving Steve to his farm. 

A hour had passed since Bucky left, Steve had finish watering and was now enjoying his evening to himself with some nice vegetable stew and a book. He had probably read though this book a hundred and ten times, but with how rare books are he wasn’t going to complain. It was a textbook about computer sciences and it was basically prehistoric. Anyone he showed it too said it must be older than the world itself. 

He was expecting a quiet evening, nothing happening because it was very rare anything happen, but that lingering quiet feeling was broken by a soft “Hello?” From outside his front door. 

Steve stood and walked to the front door, he didn’t want to go right for his gun, instead he pressed his ear up to the door and listen in.“Sorry we are just passing through and looking for a place to hold up for the….” 

When Steve heard that he pushed the door open and was face to face with a two kids… Okay the one walking towards his front door was probably in his early 20’s with a shotgun in his hands and woefully under armour if he had been walking around out in these parts. The thing that made Steve really drop his guard was the smaller teen waiting on the other side of his broken fence. He was shaking and pale, coughing and clearly weak. 

He made it clear that they were no threat just two kids trying to survive clearly. Steve could relate to that. 

“Did you say you were looking for a place to hold up for the night?” Steven asked and he was greeted with a quick nod. 

“Yeah we’ve been traveling for a while and had to go off the main road heading up into the Commonwealth cause of…” But Steve cut the boy off quickly. He alright knew who they had run into… 

“Raiders?” Bucky’s Raiders… He hated the conflicted feeling that filled him with. On the one hand just the side of them was clearly enough to freak these two out enough that they were stupid enough to venture off of a main road. On the other… that was his Bucky’s family… 

““Right well clearly you two need a place to sleep and I’m not about to turn you away so get yourselves in here.” Steve watch the relief that washed over the older boy as he waited for the younger one to join him, it was only once the younger one was close enough that he could really get a look at him Steve could see that the two of them were related if not brothers. 

“Well um I’m Dean, this is Sam.” Dean said and Steve offered the boy a smile. 

“Steve Rogers.” He said letting the boys inside and locking the door behind him. Lucky for Steven the weather had been good so he had a surplus of food and was more than able to give each boy a bowl of stew which they were clearly very grateful for. 

“Sam say thank you.” Dean said pushing the little boy who had always sat down on a old rickety couch and was eating as if it was the first thing he had had in a while. For all Steven knew it was. 

“Thanks.” He said with a mouthful of food, some colour was coming back to her cheeks but he still looked pretty sick at least that’s what Steve thought. 

“You’re welcome Sam.” Steven said sitting down himself to finish his own food. “So where are you two from? We don’t really get new people around these parts because well… it’s pretty much the middle of nowhere.” 

“Ummm we were heading up to Diamond City. Heard it was a good place to set up shop and that it’s a very least better off than the Capital Wasteland right now.” Dean said, with a shrug as if that was no big deal. Steve knew first hand that it was. 

“Well hey you are close, maybe another days walk, though it’s a dangerous one. Do you want me to come with you?” Steve asked and Dean looked shocked. “I have some trade I gotta do in the city anyways. Might as well head up with you.” 

“Um yeah that would be great. Thanks Steve ummm fuck, I dunno how to pay you back for this.” At that Steve held up his hand. 

“Don’t worry Dean, I know what its like trying to make a new start.” Boy did he know what that was like… 

They made small talk for a while longer, mostly about what Dean and Sam had gone through in order to get this far. It didn’t sound easy and made Steve happy he’s never had to leave the Commonwealth. It was clear after a while that Sam was started to become tired and Steve found a extra blanket and gave it to the boy who quickly passed out on the couch. 

It left Dean and Steve alone, Sam clearly wasn’t going to wake up even if they continued to sit here and talk. Steve let out a sigh and watched as Dean sat on the floor next to Sam, feeling his forehead and frowning to himself. Steve bit his lip and he finally felt it was finally okay to ask…

“So… he’s sick huh?” Steve was quick to notice the stress that appeared on Dean’s face. It was very clear he was doing everything he can to hide his worry from Sam. 

“Yeah… one day he was fine and the next he was shaking and pale and tired all the time and that cough… I couldn’t find anything that helped him in the Capital Wasteland. I’m hoping there’s something else here that could help save him.” Steve got the feeling that he was hiding more to their story, but he couldn’t fault Dean for that. 

Steve would probably hide his story as well if he could remember it. 

“Yeah I don’t know Dean but hey, maybe someone here will have heard of something.” A thought creeped into his head that he quickly banished. No he would not suggest The Institute to him, they were evil through and through and even though they might have something to cure Sam it would not be worth Dean probably having to sell his soul for it. 

“I’m hopping, I can’t lose him… he’s all I got.” Dean said and Steve nodded. 

“Get some rest Dean, it might only be a day walk but it’s still not a easy walk. You are going to need it.” Steve said as he stood to head back to his own bed. Dean seem liked he was not about to leave Sam side and was more than willing to pull out the old sleeping bag he had in order to curl up on the floor. 

“Thank for everything Steve. It’s really rare to find good people nowadays.” Steve couldn’t help but smile to himself when Dean said that. Bucky had always said that his kindness would be his downfall and he could do with taking a page out of a Raider’s playbook and being a little more selfish every once in a while. If he wasn’t he might get himself killed one day. 

Steve looked back at the sleeping brother’s in his house and figure that if him being kind to a couple of sick and broken kids would get himself killed it would probably be worth it.


End file.
